Guardian (Destiny)
|-|Hunter= |-|Titan= |-|Warlock= Character Synopsis Guardians are the player characters of Destiny. They are reanimated corpses brought to life with the Traveler's Light carried by a Ghost. They are a standing army of specialized soldiers tasked with the defense of the last city on Earth. They are also responsible for exploring the remnants of human civilization abandoned throughout the solar system and investigating the remains of their Golden Age. Guardians wage a vicious armed conflict against a myriad of extraterrestrial species who pose an immediate threat to the survival of humanity. The greatest source of the Guardian's power lies in their ability to harness the energy of The Traveler and use it as a weapon against their opponents. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B, likely Low 2-C ' '''Verse: '''Destiny '''Name: '''The Guardians, The Risen, Light Bearers '''Gender: '''Varies (Based on whatever gender The Player decided) '''Age: '''Thousands of years '''Classification: '''Human, Travelers, Guardians of Humankind, Lich '''Special Abilities: ' Magic, Immortality(Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, and 7), Light Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Teleportation, Flight, Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, able to regenerate from having their existence retroactively negated), Healing, Homing Attack, Transmutation, Empowerment, Invisibility, Power Nullification, Hacking, Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation, Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, Probability Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Extrasensory Perception, Attack Reflection, Mind Manipulation, Can regenerate ammo, Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Nanotechnology, Time Paradox Immunity, Pain Manipulation, Telepathy, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Molecular), Vector Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Precognition, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, BFR, Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Nanotechnology, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation '''Destructive Ability: Solar System Level, likely Universe Level+ '(Able to fight both Atheon and Panoptes, who maintain their own domains outside The Vex Simulation. Defeated both offspring of Oryx, who are able to pull stars from space and use them as weapons of mass destruction. Fought Oryx whilst in The Ascended Realm, who created his own Throne World, a universe containing it's own spatio-temporal laws. Can harm other Guardians, who can survive fighting Vex Minds) [[Speed|'Speed]]: 'FTL' (Should be comparable to other Guardians capable of dodging Sleeper Simulant and projectiles that travel faster than that), likely Immeasurable (Moved through the Infinite Forest, a location composed of infinite Vex made timelines. Was said to have cut a rift through time with his light. Killed Atheon, who was described as a conflux of time) Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class, likely Universal+ '(Can take out high ranking minds within The Vex, including both Atheon and Panoptes, whom have their own domains held outside The Vex Simulation. Can fight on par with Oryx, who created his own Throne Universe with it's own laws of Space and Time) 'Durability: Solar System Level, likely Universe Level+ '(Can take hits from the above mentioned raid bosses and max light guardians, with enough light and a sword block can take attacks that would otherwise force a wipe with minimal damage such as the oversoul) 'Stamina: Variable '(Depends on how much light is given to them, when given max light, it's very high) 'Range: 'Likely hundreds of meters with most guns and abilities, certain abilities reach up to at least Multi-Universal 'Intelligence: Supergenius '''(Able to strategize against enemies such as the Vex minds, who can predict trillions to infinite amounts of futures to near 100% accuracy, has the knowledge of every guardian to ever have lived) '''Weaknesses: '''The Darkness will weakened them and can potentially make them lose abilities such as regeneration and resurrection. When cut off by The Traveler, they can be so powerless that their power decreases Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *Various types of weapons such as Guns, Swords and ETC. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Light: '''A mysterious power given to Guardians by The Traveler. Although the precise nature of the Traveler's Light remains largely unknown, all manifestations of the Light's energies are bound with the fundamental forces of the universe. 'Classes *'Hunter: ' A Guardian class that specializes in agility, stealth, and marksmanship. Hunters are "quick on the trigger and deadly with a blade," so much that they have earned a fearful reputation *'Titan: '''A Guardian class which specializes in armor. The first Titans built and defended The Wall that protects The City. Their heritage is rooted in strength, sacrifice, and mercilessness. *'Warlock: 'A Guardian class in ''Destiny that specializes in combining "magic" powers granted by The Traveler with modern weapons. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Destiny Category:Protagonist Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Guardian Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorbers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Hackers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Space Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Technology Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Darkness Users Category:Pain Inducers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Vector Benders Category:Precognition Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2